


Six Months

by queermageddon



Series: What Could Have Been, What Might Still Be [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coulson only makes a brief appearance, Day Two, Original Character Death(s), Skye is helping him, Skyeward Week, Ward is recovering from Maveth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermageddon/pseuds/queermageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One</p><p>The door closed with a hiss. Ward didn’t move. Soft footsteps echoed around the small concert room as they padded down the stairs. Ward didn’t move. The opaque laser grid buzzed as it turned transparent. Ward didn’t move. The cold, metal chair squeaked as someone sat down in it. Ward didn’t move.</p><p>He remained curled in a ball on the bed he had once spent months sleeping on – and was once again subjected too – with his back to his visitor. This was how the first visit went. The visitor remained quiet as they waited patiently. Ward did not move. He did not want to see their (her) face. After everything he’d done…</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long she sat there (it could have been hours or it could have been mere minutes) but eventually she stood up with a soft sigh and headed back upstairs. Back up to the team he had betrayed in every way possible.</p><p>He could have sworn he heard her whisper “I’m here when you’re ready.” But as quickly as the words were there, they were gone. </p><p>The door closed with a hiss. Ward didn’t move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Day One**

 

The door closed with a hiss. Ward didn’t move. Soft footsteps echoed around the small concert room as they padded down the stairs. Ward didn’t move. The opaque laser grid buzzed as it turned transparent. Ward didn’t move. The cold, metal chair squeaked as someone sat down in it. Ward didn’t move.

 

He remained curled in a ball on the bed he had once spent months sleeping on – and was once again subjected too – with his back to his visitor. This was how the first visit went. The visitor remained quiet as they waited patiently. Ward did not move. He did not want to see their (her) face. After everything he’d done…

 

He wasn’t sure how long she sat there (it could have been hours or it could have been mere minutes) but eventually she stood up with a soft sigh and headed back upstairs. Back up to the team he had betrayed in every way possible.

 

He could have sworn he heard her whisper “I’m here when you’re ready.” But as quickly as the words were there, they were gone. 

 

The door closed with a hiss. Ward didn’t move.

 

**Day Three**

 

He remained as still as a statue as Simmons examined him. There were guns aimed at him…just in case…but they weren’t necessary. He wasn’t going to do anything. He laughed internally. Like they would believe that.

 

When she spoke, it was all mumbled and incoherent. Ward felt like his head was underwater. He  _ wished _ his head was underwater. It took approximately 7 minutes for a person to drown – depending on the person – so if he were underwater like he wished, he could be dead in less than 10 minutes. 

 

But he wasn’t underwater. Instead, he was back in vault D at S.H.I.E.L.D. being examined by someone he had tortured. She should want to kill him.  _ She probably did, but orders are orders. _

 

_ “I was following orders…it wasn’t personal.” _ He laughed bitterly inside. He should have said ‘fuck you’ to Garrett’s orders. Just like Simmons should say ‘fuck you’ to Coulson’s.

 

Simmons left. Ward was still breathing. Unfortunately. 

 

**Day Six**

 

They threatened to tie him to the bed and hook up a bag with the necessary nutrients he would need because he wasn’t eating. He wondered why they cared? It was Coulson that came down and made the threat. Ward just stared at him…remembering exactly what it felt like when his robotic hand crushed his chest.

 

Ward wanted to ask why he cared. He killed him once…just because he had been through an extremely traumatic ordeal – being possessed by Maveth  _ after _ being crushed to death truly did suck – shouldn’t all of a sudden mean he’s forgiven. He kept his mouth shut.

 

Coulson sat across from him, watching him closely, as he ate everything on his plate. He felt sick afterwards. He had overeaten by a long shot. That was most likely because he hadn’t eaten in so long and his stomach had shrunk.

 

Ward watched him as he left. Coulson stopped at the stairs and glanced at him. Ward didn’t move. As Coulson ascended the stairs, Ward found himself wondering where Skye was.

 

**Day Fifteen**

 

Skye came back. Ward didn’t show it, but he was glad. His heart-rate increased slightly as she sat in the chair. He looked at her. She looked at him. Nothing was said. They just stared.

 

He wondered why she was the one visiting. During his first stay (that was a laughable term…stay was so pleasant…this was anything but) he had demanded it. He said he’d only give her the Hydra intel they were seeking. This time, he didn’t. So why, why was she here?

 

Did Coulson order it? Maybe he thought Ward would open up to Skye quicker than anyone else…or maybe Skye requested it? No. Of course she didn’t request it. She hated him (he couldn’t blame her…he hated himself). Still, he briefly found himself wishing that that were true. 

 

Her brow was furrowed – his hand twitched the urge to reach out and smooth the wrinkles away.  _ Stop it. _ He was being naïve. 

 

_ “Hoping for something and losing it hurts more than never hoping for anything.” _

 

He pondered over those words as she stood up and left. He should have asked her to stay – her being around just made him feel better – he should have begged and pleaded. He didn’t. He remained silent.

 

**Day Thirty-Two**

 

He spoke for the first time in a month. His voice was hoarse and unrecognizable. He wasn’t sure what had happened exactly. One second he was sleeping and the next Skye was sitting on the edge of the bed, calling out his name in concern, and trying to calm him down. He could barely see her through the tears in his eyes.

 

His breathing was heavy. His hands were shaky. He was sweating. He could hear Skye whispering ‘it was just a nightmare’ over and over in a soothing tone. She was so close to him. He could smell her natural scent – vanilla and spice…something he had figured out when he was training her – and all he wanted to do was to lay his head on her chest and soak in her warmth. He didn’t.

 

He could hear her tell the other agents to leave. They hesitated, eyeing him oddly, before leaving. He suspected they knew what she could do and weren’t worried about him hurting her. Even if she didn’t have powers, they wouldn’t have had to worry about that. He would  _ never _ hurt her.

 

He didn’t know how powerful she was when he first saw her powers – when they had worked together to take down the Hydra base so long ago – but when he was under the control of Maveth, he could sense the true strength of her power. Maveth could too. It was one of the reasons why he wanted her. Ward tried to fight the creature, but it was hard when he was a prisoner in his own body.

 

He was still a bit fuzzy on how they got Maveth out of him, but whatever had happened, he was glad Skye made it out okay. (He shouldn’t have had any doubt that she would).

 

Once the agents left, Skye sat back in the metal chair. He remained on the bed. The laser grid remained down.

 

“What happened?” he asked gruffly.

 

She watched him closely as she pondered her response. “Why don’t you tell me what you remember?” She shifted so that she was leaning forward.

 

He looked down at the floor and tried to think back over the last few months. He saw bits and pieces, but most everything was dark. Maveth had been in complete control. God…he could only imagine what he did.

 

He looked back up at her. “What did I do?” His voice cracked mid-question. Skye gave him a sad smile. And then she filled him in.

 

After she left, he remained frozen on the bed, staring off into space, as he processed everything Skye had told him. So many people dead…so many lives lost…Maveth was gone, but he was still a monster.

  
  


**Day Seventy-One**

 

Ward was thankful that Maveth had been destroyed but at least once a day he found himself wishing that Maveth was still around…so he could kick his (its?) ass. After Skye informed him of everything ( _ everything… _ ) Maveth had done, Ward tried to imagine everything. All the blood; all the death; all the destruction; and everything in between – his own form of sick punishment.

Skye would tell him it wasn’t his fault, but wasn’t it? No, he didn’t sign up to be possessed, but he had taken over Hydra. He had joined Malik. He had killed Rosalind and caused Coulson to spiral into a lust for revenge. He had gone to that alien planet. He did it all.

And yet, she still offered him comfort. She had always seen the best in people…but he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve her.

The laser grid buzzed before it went down. Skye was walking down the stairs juggling a tablet and his dinner. “I snagged you a snack cake,” she said proudly as she handed him his food. “Fitz hides them, but I’ve managed to map out all of his hiding spots.”

Ward looked down at the wrapped Twinkie on his plate. “Thanks.” 

Skye played on the tablet while he ate. He had only taken a couple of bites before he set the plate to the side and looked at Skye. “What are you doing?”

She looked up and smiled at him. His heart leaped. He never thought that she would smile at him like that again, and yet, here she was, smiling at him like he hadn’t destroyed innocent lives. “I’m playing this knock off version of Angry Birds. It’s stupid. I don’t know why they stopped selling the real version.” She shook her head with a huff.

“No, I mean what are you doing here with me? I’m not naïve Skye. I know you hate me. What I don’t know…” he trailed off as she stood up. She set the tablet down and walked towards him. When she sat next to him on the bed, she took his right hand in hers.

“I’m here because you need me Grant.” She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. He looked down at their hands when she squeezed his comfortingly. “You’ve done some bad things, but honestly, haven’t we all? This started with you betraying the team…well so did I.” His eyes snapped back up to her face. She what? 

She smiled sadly. “I found my mother…after all this time searching for the truth, I finally found it…she taught me how to control my power. She showed me that I wasn’t a monster. She told me that I could be magnificent. The first time she told me she was proud of me…it was like every single bad thing that had happened in my childhood was gone. So when it came to a point where I had to choose between her and S.H.I.E.L.D., I chose her. And if I hadn’t of witnessed her kill Raina and figured out that she had staged everything to make it look like S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked her…I would have fought by her side. I was forgiven without a second thought.”

“Bobbi and Mack also betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D.. They had been spying on us for months for Robert Gonzales. They, too, were forgiven. May betrayed Coulson…Coulson betrayed May. Betrayal and secrets are common occurrences on this team and yet everyone was forgiven…except you. We just locked you down here and didn’t try to help. If we had, you would have never taken over Hydra. Instead, you’d probably be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent again and you’d be happy.” She shifted closer to him. He swallowed thickly.

“I’m here because you need me…but also because you deserve someone who will fight for you. And I will…every step of the way.” She finished passionately. She looked away and wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

He didn’t say anything – he had no earthly idea where to even begin – instead he just looked at her. When she looked at him, her glassy eyes weren’t filled with hate or anger. They were filled with compassion…with trust…with love.

And just like that, he was grateful to Maveth. He had been given a second chance and although it would take a long time to make amends for all of the bad things he had done, with Skye at his side, he felt confident that he would be able to.

He rested his head on her shoulder. She, in turn, rested her head on his. Nothing else mattered after that.

 

**Day Ninety-Four**

 

“Why do we have to do this?” He huffed which earned him a laugh from Skye. Her laugh was his favorite sound.

 

“Because it’s fun…and I couldn’t find Battleship.” 

 

“Dammit,” he cursed as the game buzzed. Stupid game. He handed her the tweezers and she immediately went to work on the ankle bone. He watched her in fascination. She was so competitive. Her face was filled with such determination. She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Ah ha!” She said happily as she lifted the bone. 

 

“Sheer luck,” he smirked.

 

“Nope! I became a pro at this game during my self-imposed isolation after I got my powers.” She said it like it was no big deal, but Ward knew better. He could hear the slight sadness in her voice as she said it.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said abruptly. When she looked at him with confusion coloring her features, he elaborated. “That I wasn’t here after your change. I would have stayed by your side every step of the way.” After a moment he added “I’m also sorry I kidnapped you off of a plane at gunpoint and brought you to the place where you got your powers.” She snorted at the second part.

 

“All water under the bridge Grant.” She waved off. “Really, I’m happy with who I am. Not to mention I have superpowers! That’s awesome.” She smiled brightly at him. “But I do appreciate you saying that.”

 

“Of course.” She passed him the game and he half-heartedly tried to pull one of the remaining bones out. When it buzzed – he really hated that stupid, obnoxious sound – he shrugged sheepishly. 

 

“You’re not even trying,” she huffed before giving him a mock glare.

 

“Prove it.” He flashed her a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and took the game. 

 

“Oh! I have to go.” She stood up and put the game back in the box with all of the pieces. “I have to work on some things with my team.”

 

“The team of powered people? What do you call them?”

 

“Secret Warriors. Yes, we have some new recruits coming in. Do you need anything?” She looked at him expectantly. 

 

He shrugged and shook his head. “Leave the game.” He said as an afterthought. “I need to practice so I can kick your butt.” 

 

She snorted, but set the game down next to him. “Good luck.”

 

**Day One Hundred and Twenty-Five**

 

Ward was really getting tired of waking up, covered in sweat, and shaking from the nightmares. Slowly, they had become fewer and far between, but when they did hit, they were bad and it often took a couple of hours to calm him.

 

It had been 4 hours since he had woken up screaming. Skye was sitting on his bed, her back against the wall, and her eyes closed. She wasn’t asleep, merely resting…waiting for him to talk. What could he say? The nightmares were earth shattering, but he didn’t know if they were just nightmares or if they were memories coming back to him. He really wished they weren’t memories. Some of the things he saw…

 

He felt Skye shift. When he looked at her, her eyes were still closed. He felt bad that she had to be there, so early in the morning. She assured him that she didn’t mind, but guilt still clawed at him when he saw the dark circles under her eyes.

 

Things between them had become so natural and easy. She was normally with him while he ate dinner, they’d talk about random things, maybe play a game, and she would leave. He always wished she could stay longer – or maybe that he could be released, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible until he was healthy mentally and had proven he could be trusted (he wasn’t sure how he was going to pull off that last one, so he just remained on his best behavior).

 

One thing they had yet to talk about was what he did (or didn’t) remember from his time trapped. He was grateful that she was giving him time and not pushing, but on the other hand, he was so lost, confused, and angry at the lack of knowledge he had. Maybe he needed to talk about it.

 

“Skye?” She opened her eyes and looked at him, but didn’t say anything. “I think I’m ready to talk…about what happened when Maveth had control.”

 

She shifted closer to him and took his hand in hers. “Okay.” She replied softly. 

 

Ward took a deep breath before beginning. “I don’t remember much at all…just bits and pieces here and there, but otherwise it’s all blank. I remember the feeling though…every moment of every day that Maveth was in control of me, I felt everything. I felt trapped. I tried to fight it…to overpower Maveth somehow, but no matter what I did, I was still stuck. I could feel him laughing at me…mocking at me for being so foolish and trying to overpower him. He-” Ward broke off and a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Just thinking about where he’d been a little over four months ago…he shivered.

 

“You don’t have to tell me Grant. I don’t want you to push it.” She smiled at him encouragingly.

 

“I  _ want _ to tell you.” He insisted. “I’ve held onto this for so long. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” The vulnerability in his voice was strong.

 

“Okay,” she nodded and squeezed his hand. “Continue when you’re ready.”

 

He took a few more moments to calm his racing heart and then he continued his recollection. “When Christian forced me to throw Thomas down the well…I never thought I’d feel that helpless again. But when Maveth had control of me, that was all I felt. It was liked I was trapped in the well and there was no rope to pull me out. The darkness consumed me completely. I really thought that  _ that _ is how I would spend the rest of my life. A prisoner in my own body while someone else controlled me.” He shuddered thinking about it.

 

“This may be hard for you to believe Grant, but no one blames you for the things that Maveth did. If anything, Coulson is getting the blame. He killed you on an impulse. If he would have left you alive and taken you prisoner instead, that thing would have never gotten out. In addition to the blame he received for killing you when you were tied up, he’s carrying the blame for every life that Maveth took…” she trailed off as she shifted her eyes away from him. He could see a haunted look pass over her face and he found himself wondering had Maveth taken someone from her?

 

“Maveth wanted you Skye…he could sense your power. I think that was the first time I tried, and was somewhat successful, in overpowering him. The idea of him going after you…” he shook the thought off angrily. He didn’t want to even imagine.

 

“And now he’s gone. He will never get me and he won’t get you either.” She smiled reassuringly.

 

“I know…I just wished I remembered how everything went down.” He looked back down at their adjoined hands. He was playing with her fingers.

 

“Maybe it’s better not knowing,” she countered quietly. “Right now all you have is your imagination. And imaginations could lead you to some truly horrible pictures...but the truth could always be worse.”

 

Skye’s words lingered in the air. Ward could tell, from her tone of voice and the sad look in her eyes, that she was speaking from experience.  _ Her mother… _

 

Ward scooted until they were side by side – shoulder touching shoulder and hands clasped together. “I don’t know where I’d be without you,” he whispered.

 

“You’ll never have to find out.” He could hear the waiver in her voice as she said that. He briefly thought about asking her, but he shook it off. Whatever it was didn’t matter. Not while she was by his side.

 

**Day One Hundred and Fifty-Seven**

 

Their first kiss – technically their third – wasn’t planned (all the best ones aren’t…). Ward initiated it. Skye was pacing his room (cell but he was being optimistic). She was stressing over something concerning the Inhumans. He sat quietly and let her rant. He knew all too well that if he tried to calm her down, it would do nothing. She needed to get it off of her chest.

 

From what he could gather, the habitat that the Inhumans were staying at had been discovered, causing all the Inhumans to flee. In a situation like that, all Inhumans had been instructed to meet in an (even more) underground safe haven. It was so secret that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t even know where it was. What was worrying her was that a lot of Inhumans never made it. In addition, she wasn’t positive, but she was pretty sure that they had been betrayed by someone among them. So in addition to having to track down the Inhumans that didn’t make it to the underground safe haven _ and  _ look for another place to move the group too if this traitor decided to reveal the underground safe haven, she was going to have to figure out who the traitor was.

 

She paced and ranted for a full ten minutes before Ward stood up, approached her cautiously, cupped her face, and kissed her. She was frozen at first, but soon her soft lips began to move against his. He groaned softly. He had forgotten how amazing her lips felt against his.

 

“What was that for?” she breathed.

 

“You were looking a little blue,” he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she immediately granted him access. Their tongues fought in a battle of dominance – his winning out in the end. He was consumed by her taste.

 

She cupped the back of his head and ran her fingers through his dark hair. The kiss was soft and gentle, yet heated and passionate. He internally kicked himself for ever choosing John (or anyone/thing for that matter) over her. He could spend hours kissing her and never regret it.

 

Somehow, they ended up cuddled on his small bed. She was half laying on him due to the size. “I should really start trying to root out the traitor,” she mumbled, lacking conviction. 

 

“You won’t be able to do anything while you're stressed and distracted. Take the night off. Relax. Tomorrow you can start searching.”

 

She didn’t reply – and he didn’t expect her to – instead she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. Once he was positive she was out, he kissed her forehead and whispered tenderly “I love you.” He had never meant three words more in his life.

 

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. His last thought, before darkness claimed him, was that he could not wait until he heard her whisper those words to him.

 

Little did he know, that would never happen.

 

**Day One Hundred and Eighty-Two**

 

Skye was acting strange, but she wouldn’t tell him why. She just sat on the edge of his bed and fidgeted, her eyes were anywhere but on him. He didn’t want to push her for details, but her behavior was putting him on edge. 

 

He sat next to her and picked at his fingernails as he waited. “Ward…” she said quietly. He looked at her quickly. She still wasn’t looking at him. Instead, she was looking at the door. Before she could continue, he heard the door open. He looked to see Coulson walking down the stairs. Skye gripped his hand tightly, drawing his attention. “I’m so sorry,” she whimpered.

 

“Wha-” Coulson cleared his throat, drawing Ward’s attention. He tapped something on the tablet, bringing down the laser grid. He was momentarily halted by confusion. He was positive Skye had already disengaged the grid. She was, after all, sitting next to him  _ without  _ a tablet.

 

“I think it’s we talked,” the older agent stated. Ward noticed the solemn look on his face.  _ Oh no… _ he thought. Maybe he was here to tell him that Skye would no longer be allowed to see him. He couldn’t think of why Coulson would order that…he had been on his best behavior.  

 

“Talk about what?” He swallowed thickly. Coulson sat down and unbuttoned his blazer. Ward watched the moment closely.

 

“We’ve kept you down here for a while because you were neither physically, mentally, or emotionally ready to be released. The damage Maveth caused…you might not ever be able to fully recover from that. And I apologize for that. Because of an impulse that I had, you went through something no one should ever have too. I know my apology means nothing to you, but I wanted you to have it.” 

 

Ward just nodded, not sure what he was supposed to say to that. Thanks? It’s okay? You’re forgiven? Coulson continued. “Over the last six months, you’ve made a lot of progress…and you’re almost to the point where if we were to let you go, you’d be okay to be on your own.” Ward smiled and looked at Skye. His eyebrows furrowed. She still wasn’t looking at him – did he do something? – instead, she was having a staring contest with the floor. “There is something you need to know before that can happen. And this might set you back, but I cannot in good faith let you go while you’re living under this delusion. It isn’t fair to you…” Coulson cleared his throat. He had a distressed look on his face and Ward noticed a hint of anguish in the man’s eyes. 

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He snapped. He looked at Skye again, hoping that she knew what was going on. Her gaze was still averted.  _ Look at me dammit… _ And she did. With wide, tear-filled eyes. Did he say that out loud? Why was she crying? Something was wrong…

 

“You’ve been talking to Skye…” Coulson trailed off and shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Ward turned back to Coulson just in time to see a hint of sadness pass over the director’s – was he still the director? Or did cold blooded murder come with a fired button? – face. But he was too annoyed to comment.

 

“Yes.” He replied firmly, almost challengingly. “She’s been helping me. Even before I started opening up, her presence alone brought me comfort. And I’m sorry if you don’t want that, but you don’t have the right to tell either one of us what to do. I love her and after you release me, I fully plan on being with her…if she’ll have me.” He squeezed her hand, but didn’t look at her. He knew if he did, he would get distracted. They would have their talk once Coulson said what he had to say and left.

 

“Ward…” the pained expression on his face had Ward extremely on edge. “Skye’s dead.”

 

…what?

 

At first Ward could only stare at him like he’d grown a second head. Skye’s dead? Coulson had lost his damn mind; Skye was-

 

Only she wasn’t. He turned to look at her – she was  _ just _ sitting next to him – but now he was staring at an empty space right beside him. That didn’t make any sense. She was  _ just _ right here…now there is nothing but a vacant spot…so empty and cold. Her small hand was no longer in his. Her warm body was no longer pressed next to his. She was just…gone. The room felt colder then…as if all the life had been sucked out of it. 

 

Ward turned back toward Coulson and then it hit him. Everything. Every memory. The fight with Hydra…the struggle with Maveth…Skye and her team…

 

“We should just kill him!” one of her team members had screamed.

 

“No!” She yelled. “Do what you must to take out Maveth, but do  _ not _ kill Ward.” She was so fierce…her eyes held fire. She fought with her hands; she fought with her gun; she fought with her powers; and she fought for him…

 

Everything was happening so fast. His head began to spin. One moment, that trapped feeling was consuming him and then the next it was broken and he finally felt like he could breathe. 

 

Blood…so much blood on his hands. It was warm. It was Skye’s. She was in his arms and he begged her – he  _ begged _ her – to hold on. “I’m sorry!” he cried. Tears were running down his face and neck, dripping into his mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He was trying to stop the bleeding. It was no use. There was so much blood. And yet her tried and begged and he pleaded.  _ Please don’t leave me…I need you…I love you. _ She had been shot by Malik (he was going to rip that son of a bitch apart). She was so busy trying to get to him that she hadn’t seen him behind her. It was over before it started.

 

He still wasn’t sure how Maveth was pulled from him…he was too consumed with Skye. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. When he had imagined her in his arms once again, she was alive and healthy…not bleeding and dying.

 

“It’s not your fault.” She said weakly.  She cupped his face tenderly.

 

“Skye…” he whimpered.

 

“Shh…just hold me.” Her lips were pale and shaking. Tears were running down her face too. She felt…so cold. He did. He pulled her close and held her tightly. She died in his arms while a war raged around him. He didn’t care. They could have killed him for all he cared.

 

She was pulled from his body by May and Coulson. That was when he snapped. He screamed and kicked and clawed and bit to get back to her. People – agents? Inhumans? – held him down. He still fought. He needed to hold her. He needed to tell her how sorry he was. He-

 

Someone hit him over the head and then he woke up in Vault D.

 

Skye was dead…

 

Skye was dead…

 

Skye was  _ dead… _

 

And she died saving him.

 

Two Hundred and Sixty-Two Thousand, Eight Hundred Minutes…

 

Four Thousand Eighty Hours…

 

One Hundred and Eighty-Two Days…

 

Twenty- Six Weeks…

 

Six Months…

  
That was how long Skye had been dead…and she would be dead for the rest of eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> This is dedicated to kellarhaines for being my 1000 follower on tumblr.
> 
> I will write fluff to make this up to you.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! Same username!
> 
> I do take prompts


End file.
